One Weird Summer
by GleeFreak-VampireChik
Summary: Glee is going to CA for regionals. Cullens Are on vaca there too. Not to mention Bella and Jake are goin too! Full summary inside! Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is gonna be a lil bit weird! Its a Twilight/Glee crossover. They are my two fav things and I am making them together! Ok so the summary is **

**The Glee Club is going to California! They made it to regionals, too bad its in CA. Everything in the show HAS happened btw. Remember how in New Moon Edward and his family said they were going to CA? Well thats where they are for now. And in New Moon how Bella asked Jake if they could just run away together? Well they do and guess where they are now? CA! Btw nothing after Jake and Bella leaving in New Moon happened. So What do you get when you combine a vampire, werewolf, and Glee Club? FUN!**

**_Disclaimer: Alice Cullen, "I'm excited! I just had a vision and your gonna like this story. oh Tori doesn't own Glee or Twilight, or any characters! R&R!"_**

**Glee Club in Ohio**

"Finn!" Rachel screamed this as he tickled her sides. ''Stop it! We have to pack!" Yes it finally happened. Rachel and Finn are dating. And now it was summer vacation and the Glee Club are going to Disney Land in CA for regionals.

"Fine" Finn said it while kissing Rachel's neck.

"Stop" and she pulled away from him to go get more clothes to finish packing. Finn already had his stuff all packed up and it was waiting downstairs. 'Ding Dong' "Finn go get that!" Rachel said this from the closet and could hear him leaving. Good now she can put her bras and panties in he bag.

"Rachel girl! Damn hurry!" Rachel then appeared at the top of the steps.

"Shut up Mercedes!" In Rachel's living room half the glee club was there. Brittany and Mike holding hands, Mercedes and Kurt whispering, and Tina and Artie sitting together. Not to mention Finn and Rachel, she is sitting on his lap in the loveseat. They were sitting in silence until Kurt jumped up having gotten a text from Puck and Math-saying they'd just meet them at the airport.

"We should leave guys. Their just gonna meet us there." With that said everyone stood, grabbed their bags, and headed toward Kurt's navigator.

~*~*~

The glee club's private jet was about to take off and there was still no site of Quinn and Puck.

But just before Rachel called Puck both him and Quinn boarded muttering sorries to Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbery. Something about Puck and Quinn being together bugged Rachel. Who cares now? They are going to CA and are going to win. That s all that matters now.

**Forks, Washington**

"Jake, we really need to go now if we're going to make our flight." Bella Swan and Jacob Black are not an item. Just two Bffs who were going to CA to get away for the summer.

"I know Bells, lets go." he then grabbed her hand and dragged her out towards the Rabbit. Luckily Bella knew all about Jake. She knew he was a werewolf. It took her forever to figure it out but she did it. While Bella loved her old boyfriend Edward, or thats what she thought. Jacob loved her.

California would make her forget all about the vampire Edward. And Disney land would make it even better.

**Alaska**

"Edward!" Alice whined into the phone, "please come to CA with us!" She paused listening for his reply.

"Fine!" he grumbled it but he truly missed his family. "I'll meet-you all there tomorrow. Tell mom I love her." And he hung up angrily.

Poor Edward, too bad he didn't know his 'lovely' sister Alice had a wonderful vision.

**A/N I'm-not sure how much I like this. I'm best at writing for Glee so the Twilight is harder! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Torixoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Updates are gonna be comin real quick and I'm excited! I got IDEAS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Twilight**

_**Glee Club Plane**_

As soon as the plane had taken off and it was safe for everyone to unbuckle, they did.

Finn started to kiss Rachel's neck. In spite of her protests. Artie and Tina were playing Chess, Mike and Matt were playing paper football, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were giggling and gossiping, and of course Mercedes and Kurt were arguing about who was hotter, Damon or Stephen from Vampire Diaries. Rachel preferred Damon personally.

Eventually Finn's persistent kissing made Rachel peck him on the lips, until she noticed Puck was sitting all alone.

"Finn! Why is Puck not with Quinn? Aren't they dating?" She knew he didn't really mind anymore but it still bothered her.

"They were. But after everything that's happened, they didn't think it'd work. But she's still living with him" Oh! Yay! Wait! Why yay?

_**Forks Plane**_

"Jacob Black, your so weird!" Bella was giggling and chuckling for the first time in a while.

"Yeah, I'm weird" he said it sarcastically, "I'm your werewolf boyfriend, what was your last one? Oh yeah, a VAMPIRE!" they were past the whole "mention the Cullens and Bella will cry" thing. She was over it!

"So what, meaner butt?" She didn't have the heart to tell him she wasn't his girlfriend. She was just hoping she'd feel the same way someday. "Will you promise me one thing?"

"Sure Bells"

"We will go see the Glee Club contest in Disneyland. My cousin Rachel Berry is in it, and she's been begging me to see it."

"You got it babe."

_**Alaska Plane **_

Alice had been concentrating REALLY hard on Bella. And how they were going to find her. She was really shocked Bella was running away for the summer, alone. She loved that girl but she was so dumb sometimes.

"Al?"

"Yeah, Jazz?"

"You figure out how we're going to find Bella?"

"Not yet, I'll let you know." He just nodded and she closed her eyes again to try and concentrate.

Wait! She was seeing something. It was Bella in the middle of Disneyland, swaying and dancing on occasions.

As Alice looked harder she saw an amazing show on stage. And on the side she saw a sign that said **"Glee Club Regionals"**

"That's it!"

"What is Alice, sweetie?" Sweet Esme

"Bella is going to be at the Glee Club contests this week in Disneyland." Everyone all grinned and Alice continued, "Em, will you-"

"Already on it. Getting tickets to all of them for all of us."

"Perfect! We are going to make sure Eddie and Bells end up together!"

**A/N I am updating all of my stories at least once a week! So, I expect a lot a reviews! More of the plane ride for Glee next chapter. And the others… what happens when they land? **

**Tori xoxoxox**


	3. The Point

**A/N Ok so I decided that I am going to talk about the season finale of Glee for a sec. Now of course I want your opinions on the matter as well as on the story! Ok, I was completely upset with the whole Finn/Rachel kiss. They are fine together but their SO cliché! And I thought the whole Rachel's mom adopting Beth was pretty awesome! I loved that! I sorta wanted Puck and Quinn to raise her but I'm glad it was like that! At the beginning of Glee I was Finn/Rachel and Puck/Quinn, but as I got more into it I became Puck/Rachel and Finn/Quinn… I like them all now! I like Puck/Rachel best of course but I might be okay with it ending in Rachel/Finn… ok in the words of my buddy Joshua, "That is a lie! You are a compulsive liar!" Yeah, that's josh for ya. :) um… Will/Emma at the end was awesome. I cried for a while… The songs were amazing! All Journey… good idea! I hated Vocal Adrenaline winning! They weren't that good! I made a Puckleberry Smoothie which WILL NOT be used in THIS chapter…. Anyway… I might rant at the end! This is already 205 words!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, I own nothing! :) (Puck-Italics Rachel-bold Finn-underlined normal rachel/puck -bold/italics all-weird underline)**

Glee Club Plane:

It has been two hours since they got on the plane and Rachel was getting restless. She kept moving around under Finn's arm until she just stood up and moved to the front of the plane.

"Excuse me." She said it gently and no one was paying attention. She was standing by Noah as she said; "excuse me," again.

"Shut up!" Noah's voice rang through everyone's ears as he said that. He quickly nodded to Rachel and she continued.

"As you all know we are going to Disneyland for Regionals this year. I personally think we should do some of our Disney songs." Everyone except Kurt and Quinn looked at her like she was crazy.

"I think that is an great idea Rachel!" Mr. Shue's voice shocked Rachel. "Puck, pull out your guitar, and Rachel pick out a song so we can have a sing along." Everyone was grinning because they knew how crazy Rachel was about Disney.

"Well, it doesn't have to be old Disney films does it, Mr. Shue?" He shook his head no just as Finn yelled,

"No Hannah Montana!" She made a face at him and whispered in Noah's ear. He grinned and began to play the beginning to the song Gitchie Gitchie Goo from Phineas and Ferb. Everyone was smiling but Rachel could tell they were slightly shocked.

She grinned at Noah as he began to sing. (italics-Puck; bold-Rachel; bold/italics-both)

_Bow, chicka, bow-wow__**  
**_**That's what my baby said**_**  
**__Mow, Mow, Mow__**  
**_**And my heart starts pumpin'**_**  
Chicka, chicka, chew-wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you**_

_My baby's got her own way of talking,  
Whenever she says something sweet  
And she knows its my world she's a-rockin'  
Though my vocabulary's incomplete  
I know it may sound confusing  
Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight  
But I never feel like I'm losin' it _**(losing)**_  
When I take the time to translate__**  
Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout**_

_Bow, chicka, bow-wow__**  
**_**That's what my baby said**_**  
**__Mow, mow, mow,__**  
**_**And my heart starts pumpin'**_**  
Oh, Chicka, chicka, chew-wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you**_

_Well I don't know what to do _**(I don't know what to do**_)  
But I think I'm getting through _**(I think I'm getting through**_  
'Cuz when I say 'I love you' _**(when I say I love you)**_  
She says 'I gitchee-gitchee-goo you too'  
_**(Gitchee-gitchee-goo you too)  
(Gitchee-gitchee goo you too)  
(Gitchee-gitchee-goo you too)**_  
Don't need a dictionary  
__**  
**__Bow, chicka, bow-wow__**  
**_**That's what my baby says**_**  
**__Mow, mow, mow__**  
**_**And my heart starts pumpin'**_**  
Chicka, chicka chew-wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you**_

_Bow, chicka, bow-wow__**  
**_**That's what my baby says**_**  
**__Mow, mow, mow__**  
**_**And my heart starts pumpin'  
**_Chicka, chicka chew-wop__**  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
Baby, baby, baby **__(baby, baby, baby, baby)__**  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you**_

By the end Rachel had burst into laughter. Where as Finn was shooting glares towards Puck. Before Rachel could say anything, her phone went off. And the whole plane burst into hysterical laughter.

Rachel just grinned as she moved to the bathroom to answer.

"Bella! I'm so glad to here from you! How are you?"

"Rachel, I am good! I'm actually on a plane right now."

"On a plane to where?"

"To CA, a certain cousin of mine is performing at Regionals in Disneyland."

"Eeep! Well, that cousin is very lucky."

"Yep, she is gonna meet my boyfriend Jake and I am going to meet hers Finn."

"Really now?"

"yes." They both chuckled. "So how are your dads?"

"Their good. They wanted to come but they are in New York on buisness."

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Yeah. I should actually probably get going. We're practicing by singing Disney songs on the plane and me and Noah just sang that one Phineas and Ferb song." You could hear the smile in her voice.

"Noah, huh? The sexy one with the beautiful arms?"

"Yes"

"Hmh, Well I intent to meet the boyfriend whoever he is when you land." Rachel gasped. "Speaking of, we're about to land! Bye love ya!"

"Love you too." And the phone went dead. As soon as the call ended Rachel wondered something. What if by the time they landed she WAS dating Puck? And also, Jake? I thought she was dating Edward! Oh well, we'll find out soon enough.

She turned out of the room and sat back down beside Noah, which gained them a glare from Finn. Rachel was about to ask Quinn to select a song to sing, but was interrupted by Kurt's squealing.

"What up Kurt?" Mercedes was the first to question.

"According to facebook my doctor I had when I broke my ankle in Forks, Washington and his family have just landed in CA and are going to pick up their tickets for the Glee Club event."

"Your friends with your doctor?" Mercedes seemed shocked.

"Not really, I am really good friends with his daughter Alice though. And his sons are really hot."

"Wait! Forks? Why were you there?" Rachel wondered if he knew Bella, she'd mentioned Alice before.

"My dad wanted to visit his aunt. Why?"

"My cousin Bella lives there, and she is on her way to CA too." Rachel gushed

That's amazing!" Kurt said sarcastically. Rachel took it as her cue to speak her question for Quinn earlier.

"Quinn, why don't you pick out a song to sing?" Quinn looked uncertain but nodded and pulled out her ipod and ihome. She took a moment to search for the song but pressed play a second later. As the beginning started, Rachel smiled to herself realizing the song, knowing how they can all relate to the song. She then leaned onto Noah as she listened carefully.

_**Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more**_

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Proper women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

"Woah Quinn!" Mr. Shue's voice had made everyone realize that she was done, and to close their mouths. "That was amazing." A chorus of,

"Way ta go" Kurt

"Damn girl" Mercedes

"You kicked ass" Matt

"Wow" Brittany

and just some sniffles coming from Tina and Rachel. Rachel straitened herself up and looked over everyone and smiled happily.

"I think I have a great one for us to sing. I think it'll help." Surprisingly is as Noah who said this.

Simba-Puck

Zazu-Finn

Nala-Rachel

Both- Rachel and Puck

Simba, Nala, Chorus- All

_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware! _

I've never seen a king of beasts 

With quite so little hair 

_I'm gonna be the mane event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my roar _

Thus far a rather uninspiring thing 

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king! No one saying do this _

Now when I said that—

**No one saying be there **

What I meant was—

_**No one saying stop that **_

What you don't realize—

_**No one saying see here **_

Now see here! 

_Free to run around all day _

That's definitely out—

_Free to do it all my way! _

I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart-to-heart 

**Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start **

If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out Out of service, out of Africa I wouldn't hang about This child is getting wildly out of wing 

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Everybody look left _

**Everybody look right **

_Everywhere you look I'm- _

_**Standing in the spotlight **_

Not yet 

Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling 

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king! _

**Oh, he just can't wait to be king! **

_Oh, I just can't wait... _

**Just can't wait **

_**To be king! **_

During the song all the rest of the members of New Directions were oh-ing to make it sound great. It worked! Miss Pillsbury was the one to break the silence.

"Kids, that was great." She said through tears, "Amazing idea Puck. But we do have to get settled in late tonight so, why don't we just hit the hay? Huh?" Rachel looked up at Puck who she was still leaning on, and he seemed pretty content.

"Good idea, Miss P." Mercedes looked wiped.

"Now, I don't care where you sleep, but no boyfriends/girlfriends sharing a space. So no Finn/Rachel, Santana/Matt, Brittany/Mike, Artie/Tina, or Quinn/Puck. Alright? And everyone needs to tell me whom you're sleeping by. The blankets and pillows are back there." He pointed towards the back of the plane. Obviously no one really cared and decided to basically stay where they were. "Two to a section please."

Santana looked next to her at Brittany and stood to go tell Mr. Shue they'd sleep next to each other and to grab some blankets. Mike did the same thing for him and Matt. They were best friends so it wasn't gay.

"Mercedes, do you want to share with me?" Quinn's question shocked Mercedes, but since they had moved in together, they had become close, so she nodded. Mercedes then stood to go let the chaperones that she'd be next to Quinn, and she'd let them know if something bad happened. They nodded and handed her a special blanket and a pillow for Quinn.

Kurt and Tina decided to share since they couldn't be alone and Kurt, being a gay gentlemen, stood to inform everyone of their whereabouts and to retrieve the items they needed. He also grabbed some for Puck and Rachel and tossed it at them as he walked past.

Rachel had sat quietly during the whole event, but hadn't even asked if she could sleep next to Noah. So, being herself she turned her head to look up at him and voiced her question, "Noah, would it be alright if I slept here?"

"Suit yourself." Was his reply. Which meant Finn and Artie slept next to each to each other.

~later~

"Rachel?" Noah's voice made her wake up, eyes wide. As soon as she did she realized her head was in his lap…. On his… stuff.

"Oops. Sorry Noah." And she moved her head but before she could, he bent down. His face was so close if she moved any, she'd kiss him.

"You realized, we're the only straight boy/girl people sleeping together, right?"

"Yes, point?" He didn't answer in words. Instead he placed his mouth on hers. It was soft and sweet and she gasped, pulling away.

"That's my point." He quickly started kissing her again except this time she kissed him back. Hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't feel anything except him. Nothing but his point.

**A/N Ok… uber long chapter! Excited! I loved this chapter…. It took me a while… next chapter Landing! Eeep! Review and it'll be up super soon! Thanks Love ya! Check out my other stories, Ballad of my Life, Break, and Never Too Late! Thanks!**

**Tori xoxoxoxox**


	4. Loves Huh?

**A/N Ok, so I read through the last chapter I posted "The Point" and I was all "Oh my heck! I wrot**e **this? I am good!" :D I sorta have a big head when it comes to writing but oh well! This chapter is dedicated to 'pixiestixz', my very first reviewer! :D Anywho, onto the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: Jacob Black is so hot! So, he's going to speak for me! "This is not a chapter really about me and Bells or those blood suckers, but mainly about the Glee Club, anywho, Tori doesn't own me, Bells, the leeches, or the Glee Club! If you review, I'll take off my shirt!" :D I would totally review… :D**

_**Glee Club Plane**_

Rachel and Puck were so deep into their kiss, they had no idea that there were others awake. One of which was not a happy camper, Mr. Kurt Hummel. He looked out for his soon to be brother, and he didn't like the fact that Miss Berry is cheating on him. The other happened to be a certain pregnant girl. Quinn saw it and couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. She wanted Puck and Rachel to be together, she had ever since she heard him sing 'Sweet Caroline' to her. They both closed their eyes and went back to sleep after seeing they needed their privacy.

Eventually, Puck and Rachel pulled apart for air. Rachel was gasping while smiling at Puck. After a moment of thought she pulled him back down for another kiss. She was never one to not think her actions through, but this was Puck! He was just so… studly!

After they pulled apart for a second time, they just began to stare at each other lovingly. That was until Rachel realized what had just happened. At that point she gasped out, "I have a boyfriend!" and Puck replied quickly,

"Baby, do you think he would kiss you like that? Do you think he could kiss you and not get a boner?" at that Rachel blushed, "Rachel, do you even like him?" Rachel knew the answer she should say, but she found herself shaking her head no. "Then why date him?" At that point Rachel had an answer,

"I'm tired of being lonely, Noah. When I found out you were Beth's dad, I wanted to cry. So much more than when I found out Finn was. But, he was there to comfort me and me him. And after the whole Jesse debacle, I felt I had to be with him."

"Rachel, do you really-?" Puck was cut off by Rachel grabbing his hand and dragging him into the bathroom. "Why are we in here?"

"What if Finn or someone else hears us? I may not want to be with Finn but I do care about him."

"Yeah, alright, but what was that back in there?" Puck felt like a girl feeling like this but he did.

Rachel's answer was fairly simple. She simply wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He was shocked for a moment but then placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close. They were making out in the bathroom. How cliché!

Rachel pulled away moments later due to the little ding she heard. "What was that?" Her question was answered moments later by the voice of Mr. Shuester.

"Kids, get buckled! We may end up crash landing! Where's Puck and Rachel?"

_**Bella and Jacob**_

They had just gotten off of their plane and were going to collect their baggage, when Jacob smelled a vampire. Actually it was several. He soon realized that the future reading vampire must've been watching for Bella and was coming to find them.

Jake quickly made a decision and pulled Bella into a crowded room full of teens in matching costumes and a woman yelling "Shut up!" Surprisingly the teens all went silent. After they did, all the attention was on a screen with a lady talking.

"Yes, unfortunately McKinley High's Glee Club's plane has had a malfunction. It is very possible that it may not make it down safely. Now, this not only means that Show Choir Regionals may be cancelled but as well as some of these teens' lives. Speaking of a couple by the names of Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman are no where to be found, although they were seen kissing by Kurt Hummel and Quinn Fabray just minutes before the malfunction occurred. We'll do our best to keep you posted, until this plane has landed safely, they will be no more flights. Thank you and have a good night."

Jake realized that Rachel Berry was none other than Bella's cousin, one of her best friends at that. He didn't know several in this room knew her as well. Until he heard sobs anyway,

"My baby girl! She is gone!" the woman who had yelled earlier said. Wait! Baby girl? Didn't Rachel have two gay dads?

"I knew it! I drove her into the arms of Finn, but now Puck too! I'll never get to tell her the truth!" Some dude with weird hair said. As he looked around, Jake realized that this was 'Vocal Adrenaline' Rachel's competition for this thing. What the hell is going on here?

Jacob was consumed in his own thought until he heard Bella crying beside him. He placed an arm around her just as she said, "My cousin! I pray she's okay. At least she'd with the guy she loves." Loves huh?

_**The Cullens(excluding Edward)**_

"Alice what's wrong, sweetie? You can't just stop in the middle of the airport like that." Esme voiced her question and was awaiting a answer.

"Someone's going to die"

**A/N CLIFFHANGER! I am EVIL! I feel evil… all the little things were cliffhangers! I really feel mean! I didn't plan this at all… except the crash! I planned that! And the kiss last chapter? DIDN'T PLAN! Swear to it! :D BTW I am WAY WAY WAY better at writing Glee than Twilight so yeah! Who's going to the premier tomorrow night? :D ME! And please leave your guess on who you think is gonna die next chapter… or the one after that! Idk yet… so uhb guess! Clue: Glee Club… :D Check out my other stories! Thanks!**

**Tori xoxoxoxo**


	5. Jumping? Or Not?

**A/N I know I know, long time no update! I have basically no good excuse except for my MAJOR case of writers block, but whatever. Hahaha, I know exactly whats going to happen, and believe me, you guys are in for the shock of your lives… or of this story anyway! :D**

**Disclaimer: Quinn, "I know how this chapter is going to end, and you all will be SHOCKED! Hahaha, Tori owns nothing, except the plot! R&R!"**

_**Glee Plane**_

"Holy spit!" Quinn yelled because she was panicking, due to the fact that her baby daddy was no where to be found. Santana was the only one calm enough to question her about her choice of words.

"Spit?"

"I hate cussing! Where the hell is Puck?" Santana ignored her question and asked her own,

"What the hell is wrong with the plane, anyway?" No, it wasn't Shue who answered her question, but the pilot himself.

"We're running out of fuel. There's no way we can land this safely. We're gonna have to jump." At that the entire Glee Club, including Santana screamed,

"WHAT?" Kurt was mainly concerned with his hair.

"HELL no!" Mercedes didn't want Quinn to harm herself or the baby.

"What about Rachel?" Finn may have found out she cheated, but that didn't mean he didn't still love her.

"Screw her! What about MY BABY?" Quinn just cared about its safety.

"SHUT UP!" Santana yelled entirely too loudly. "We HAVE to jump! No choice! Lets get the 'spit' outta here!"

_**The Cullens**_

"What do you mean, Ali?" Jasper was the first to feel her shock and pain. She didn't know the person, but she didn't want her to die.

"There's a plane crash, with a pregnant girl on board, she's blond and pretty, she's the one who's going to die. Both her and the baby." Hearing Alice mention a baby, Rose clenched her fists, she would NOT let an innocent baby die, if she could stop it. She spoke up,

"Where's it crashing, we have to save her and the baby. I'm NOT going to let her die, what's that smell?" They had been moving towards the room both Vocal Adrenalin and Jacob and Bella were in, soon Alice spotted Jacob.

"Is that a wolf? With Bella?" Alice soon realized that Bella was in the room and ran into the room, slowly for her, but quickly for a human, to greet her.

_**Jacob and Bella**_

He smelled them before they even had time to notice her; too bad he couldn't get her away fast enough, due to her tears and sobs. Soon enough Alice Cullen, the future seeing leech, was hugging Bella from behind.

Bella felt the cold arms and immediately shivered, for a moment she thought it was Jacob. It suddenly occurred to her, his arms were much more muscular, and warmed. She turned around frightened for a moment, she soon realized, it was Alice Cullen, one of her very closest friends. She hugged her back right away, sobbing on her shoulder.

"Bella! Bella, sweetie, do you know who this is?" Esme held up a drawing of the girl Alice had seen (Alice had drawn her while seeing the vision).

"Yeah, I do actually!" Bella pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulled up on of the pictures Rachel had sent her of the glee club. She zoomed in on the once petite blond, "Is that her?" Bella showed Alice the picture and Jacob hovered behind her, trying to see himself. In his eyes, this girl was pretty, beautiful even. Something hit him, just slightly, but he felt like he knew the girl.

"Yes, do you know her name?" Alice questioned Bella, but it was the guy with weird hair from Vocal Adrenalin, who answered her,

"That's Quinn Fabray." Alice raised her eyebrow at him, but it was Emmett, who questioned him,

"Who are you? And how do you know this girl?" He shrugged and answered nonchalantly,

"I am Jesse St. James, former member of New Directions, I left when Rachel Berry and I broke up, but I learned everyone's names." He then got punched in the nose. He was bleeding and screaming, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Rachel is my cousin douche bag! I know everything that went on between you two, and you deserved it!" Jacob was seriously impressed, as was Jasper and Emmett, he could tell. He then heard Emmett mumble,

"I guess she finally learned how to punch, after she hurt her hand punching me." At this, Jacob chuckled and smiled. That's just so Bella. It was Rosalie who interrupted his thoughts and made him think more about the task at hand.

"What about Quinn and her baby? They are both in trouble, we still need a plan!" She said this quietly, and grabbed Alice's hand, who in turn held onto Bella, and guess who's hand she was holding? They were dragged into a separate room from Vocal Adrenalin, before they came up with a plan. It was actually Jacob who came up with it.

"Ok, so our goal is to protect the girl" It was Bella who interrupted with her concern,

"The rest of the club too Jake!"

"'Course, now here's the plan: You Dr. Carlisle are going to hack into the control tower and tell the plane to attempt to land wherever they are. You two, pointing at Emmett and Jasper, are going to get in the plane after it gets low enough, and are going to pull out everyone you can find, and leave them on the ground unconscious, so they won't realize what happened. Ladies, minus Bell, work on figuring out where they are going to land, and where Rachel and Puck are. Maybe even find some food and water for the club when they wake up." All of the vampire family looked at him like he was crazy, but all nodded. It was Rosalie who questioned him though,

"What, doggie, will you be doing, huh?" She arched a perfect eyebrow at him.

"I'm going to take care of Quinn. Both her and her baby will be fine."

_**Third Person POV**_

It's really too bad that Jacob's plan, may be the cause of Quinn's death, but then again it may be the reason she doesn't die. It's not like he knew they were supposed to jump. So, you can't really blame him, but you can blame the maintenance guys for letting them run out of fuel. Silly workers.

**A/N It's short, yes, but it answered the MILLION dollar question you were all waiting on! :D SO, that was my big update! Also, note to ****Ezzy Amnell****, I am SOOO** **sorry I didn't get to answer your question in this chapter! I didn't know how to put it in there! BUT to make it up to everyone(for my lack of updating) I am going to tell you ONE pairing, other than Puck/Rachel for this story. Jacob/Quinn is the answer.**

**Tori xoxoxoxo**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
